full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter's Relationships
<Peter Talbot Talbot Pack Sir John Talbot Sir John is Peter's grandfather and only parental figure left. HIs parents disappeared when he was seven years old, and came to live with him and Singh. Though at first the boy and he were distant, mostly because Sir John couldn't risk him knowing what his grandfather was: a werewolf. So the two had a distant and slightly large gap between them as Peter grew up. Until the day Peter was bitten and turned, prompting Sir John to become close to the boy, to ensure he wouldn't freak out as he did on his first night. He had told the true story of his distance, as well as the death of his wife, Solana. But Peter forgave him as he understood he was trying to protect everyone. Later when Peter becomes a vigilante in order to use his gift to do good, Sir John disapproved of the idea. But later after the fight with Maximus, Sir John then begins to understand the world needs someone like Peter and the others to protect them from those who sought to abuse their gifts and protect those who needed it. As such, Sir John becomes a mentor figure to Peter and the others; the bond between grandfather and grandson strengthening between the two. Peter also turns to him for life advice, even in times when Peter hasn't a clue about girls. Singh Since Peter moved in to Talbot Hall, Singh has been like an uncle figure for the young man. Peter doesn't view Singh as a servant, but like Sir John, he views Singh as a most cherished member of the family. And sometimes he goes to him for advice to when he can not go to his grandfather. Christie Argent A Forbidden Meeting.JPG|A Forbidden Meeting ... Because I Love You....JPG|... Because I love you... Another_Full_Moon_Date.jpg|Another Full Moon Date Together_in_the_Moonlight.jpg|Together in the Moonlight The Alpha and the Archress.jpg|The Alpha and the Archress Crying for a Fallen Wolf.JPG FMH Beauty and the Beast1.jpg The two have been childhood friends for a long time. As time goes on in the story, she later started to fall in love with him and her love became deeper after he saved her multiple times, though she didn't know it was he that saved her, as it was Alpha that appeared. This caused her to become conflicted, as she started falling in love with the mysterious werewolf hero that saved her and made her question on whether all werewolves were evil. And for recognizing her as an individual rather than as an heir of the Argent Family. She and Peter both shared their first kiss with each other following the prom night, causing her to confess of her feelings for Peter's alter ego, feeling conflicted and guilty for being in love with them both, for they both seem to act the same way. Though she was shocked to see Peter transform at first, and even tried to cage him due to her aunt's influence, her love broke all that doubt away when he showed her the silver ring she gave him, saying that he would wear it no matter what (even though the ring was silver plated). And after he transforms her to save her life from a bullet wound her aunt Kate gave her, and after the battle with Lucien, she returns the kiss to him, returning his feelings, as well as glad that both Peter and Alpha were the same person. She often gets jealous when other girls flirt with or tempt him, even saying that Peter belongs only to her. She loves him very much and is willing to do anything with him. In response, Peter will do anything to protect her, as he loves her just as much as she loves him. To add to that once she moves in with him, Peter constantly wakes up sleeping next to her naked. For this reason, she says that she has no problem with letting Peter see her naked and even let him touch her breasts from time to time, which he refuses with much embarrassment. Later on, Peter and Christie go through a ritual where they are tested to see if Peter is worthy of being Christie's new fiancé. They both pass and become engaged while Peter slightly remains oblivious to the situation, only mentioning that he would like to marry Christie one day. During this time, Peter was struggling to overcome the trauma that was caused by a Fallen One, Reynar. This trauma was the reason why he could not believe that the women around him would actually be attracted to him. This causes tension to form between Christie and Peter until he proclaimed his love for her in front of the audience during his school’s play version of Romeo and Juliet. Later on, their relationship has improved to the extent that despite going out on a date with someone else, Christie chose to believe in Peter and the fact that he will still love her. Mikey Corvis Both had met each other by middle school, mostly due to a tutoring agreement. However, the two had bonded to be friends after spending time togehter and sharing interests. Though Peter often worries about Mikey's little hobby of filming girls in mbikinis, underwear, or even in the nude. Something of which Peter can't figure out is how he is able to film such stuff without getting caught, which Mikey always smirks and says, 'Photographer's secret'. Teh two trsut each other enough to let Peter bite the other to save his life. After his change, Mikey become's Peter's eyes and ears to the Pack, his Robin to Batman, so to speak. Ashley Norwest Before he knew that Christie had a crush on him, he had a crush on Ashley. But once she learned that, the two didn't try to go dating, rather than just stay friends. Although Ashley became determined to help Peter with his love life, possibly as a way to help repair both the friendship they lost as well as the date life they never tried. Peter trusts Ashley to keep the others in line, due to the fact that he knows she's a natural born leader. Derek Xander The two have a rough and rocky relationship, both as friends and packmates. At first, the guy felt that Peter was a nuisance and a threat to the secrecy of Lycans everywhere. Sarah Pattrel Maria DeBlanca Tom Sizemore At first Tom didn’t want to have anything to do with Peter, and Peter didn't really know Tom that much, let alone understand why he was avoiding him altogether. But when Sarah went missing after her change, he had come to ask Peter for help on the matter. Once they learn of Sarah’s forced defection to a female werewolf terrorist named Hysterica, Tom does everything in his power to save her, even going against werewolves who could kill him. But Peter and the others help him out, and even go as far as to reveal their secret to him. In a final stalemate between the Talbot Pack and Hysterica, Peter had turned Tom into a new werewolf, per his request in order to help them not only defeat Hysterica but to bring Sarah back, as he was her emotional anchor to her in human and apparently Lycan side. Peter and Tom have a friendly rivalry going on because they both are strong, and both have someone important to them they want to protect always; feelings for their respective girlfriends. At first, they didn’t care for one another, but as time progressed, they eventually became good friends and allies, stating that they were ‘War Buddies’. Later on, the two have started training to become stronger to face any odds or one another. When Peter was nearly fatally injured, Tom showed expressions of anger and sadness due to him being wounded in such a way, and wanted to avenge Peter. Kylie Ginxem Peter admits without Kylie, they'd be lost. She had designed their outfits, her Zeta ability to link each other telepathically, and she managed to save them all from Jack Danko shows that Peter is always appreciated of Kylie, and that her role in the group is more important than anything. Charles Zellinski When Charles and Peter first met, Peter was shocked after learning that he was Roland’s stepbrother. Peter felt sorry for the boy’s situation, since he was bullied by Roland as well, although he was most throughout his childhood. He and Charles became great friends and Peter trains him as his junior. After it seemed like Peter died the battle against Alaric, he seemed to transform, becoming filled with rage at the Crimson Covenant for killing his friend and brother, and proceeded to defeat Didoria with his new power. The two of them are a proper master/student though they are better brothers than Charles and Roland were, and Peter has taught Charles several things and also helps Charles with his troubles, including those with Jean when Charles admits he has fallen for her. The two are on extremely good terms and are a strong team. Jean C. Talbot Peter is very protective of Jean ever since he met her, pitying the girl’s suffering and was greatly saddened when he thought she was killed by Raynare. Peter views Jean as a little sister that he needs to protect and is willing to fight anyone that tries to hurt her, such as Raynare, Freed Zeekman, and Xenobia Quartz. In fact, when Jean was supposedly killed by Raynare, the negativity of losing her made Peter go berserk, almost killing the werewolf hunter. At times, he gets perverted ideas about her and Christie, but manages to resist them, believing he must protect her from everyone, including himself, and tries to think of her as a little sister. Later on, their relationship strengthens and rather than seeing her as his little sister, Peter starts seeing her as a single girl and a woman; this happened after she realized Charles was in the same boat as Peter, but Jean realized Peter’s feelings for Christie, and the fact that both she and Charles kissed each other. Laura Schwartzwald At first shecompletely despises him, as she blamed him for Sir John leaving her training camp to go back with Peter to America. However, it is later revealed that she could not forgive the fact that a person existed who would make her strong and radiant role model display a soft and tender (i.e: weak) expression. Upon learning Peter's strength is his freedom to choose and helping those around his and Sir John's advice, Laura decides to become Peter's bodyguard to protect him against the other girls as his "Wife" (a misunderstanding of her knowledge of social culture. In some fansubs the word "wife" is used; she uses the term "yome", which means "bride".) However, she corrects this and states she will become his ‘wife’. After consoling her in her weakened state, she realizes how special Peter really is and falls in love with him. Later on, Peter and Charles assist Christie and the girls in helping Laura adjust to a new social life which she did not experience in Germany. She’s not afraid to sleep with Peter in the nude, though she does this without him knowing it. She is completely oblivious to sexual situations due to her being raised in a military compound and lab, and tries to have sex anywhere with Peter, even going as far as to bring condoms to school so they could "practice". She wants his genes as a True Alpha since she wishes to give birth to strong children as a way of making up time she feels she lost as a woman while in the service of the New Reicht. She begins to fall in love with Peter when he saved her from her Valkyrie Function from nearly destroying her mind. As the series progresses, it is shown that Laura has developed genuine romantic feelings for Peter due to his determination to protect his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. She frequently tries to seduce Peter whenever she can because she wants to give birth to strong children. She also emits a scary aura whenever the other girls are getting closer to him. She does not get jealous when girls are around him, often at times just letting it go, although when one of the girls tries to have sex with him, she becomes jealous and tries to take him away. Despite having difficulties understanding her personality, Peter is willing to fight along and protect her just as much as the others. Lavia Renberth Despite the rocky part of their battle, after she joined, they both share a close relationship. It was love at first sight for Lavia, both in human and Lycan forms, but for Peter... well, he's aware of her feelings, but can get a bit weirded out by her openness on her feelings. At times, he can be a bit freaked out to her advances, but on the other hand, deeply cares for her as a friend and pack mate. Usually Lavia will look for ways to catch Peter's attention, although her attempts usually end up in disaster or comically weirded out by him. She will also give her 'love rivals' her signature glare whenever she thinks they get too close to Peter, although this is used for comedy. Despite all these possibilities, Lavia is still persistent and has been persistent since her dream of Peter. Lavia's love for Peter is genuine, as shown when Morgana was able to use a special move called Maguilty Sense on her and Peter, a spell that can only work which depends on the strong bond between two people. Laura mentions that this is Lavia's true power (her strong feelings for her love): something he's deeply surprised on. In a way, he sees a lot of himself in her: they were both lonely and treated wrongly as they grew up without their parents by bullies. Though he gets weirded out by her imagination. Alice Backstrome She's been Peter's step-sister since he was eight years old. The two grew up under the roof of the Talbot Hall, as she was the only one to be close to him as family, save for Singh at the time. She also likes to tease Peter and Christie at times, saying that they'll make a cute couple in the future, as well as she wishes to plan their wedding one day. Stacie London Despite her being a Gamma, Peter is very protective of Stacie due to her age an inexperience both as a werewolf and as a member of both the Crusaders and the Talbot Pack. Peter views Stacie as an energetic little sister that he needs to protect and is willing to fight anyone that tries to bully and/or hurt her such as Raynare, Red Talon, and even Rozemann. In fact, when Stacie was supposedly killed by Shalba, the negative emotions of losing Stacie made Peter enter his Kinsmir form prematurely and brutally mutilate him, nearly killing him. Once her transformation of both Lycan and human happened, Peter often has lecherous thoughts about her, but tries to block them, believing that a relationship between the age gap could never happen, and tries to think of her as a younger sister. Later on, Stacie kisses Peter, causing him to see her more as a woman than a younger sister. After that event, she became more bold and daring in their relationship, as it is implied that she give him a good morning kiss almost every morning. She loves him greatly, as she became tearfully happy when their love prediction was favorable and declared that she wants to bear his child (or at least one of them). Vivien Amell When first spying him the tent when her brother brought the Talbot Pack to 'help' she had initially passed him off as just another werewolf. She was rude to him and the rest of the pack in hopes of driving them off and ending her brothers rather stupid plan: but as they were all pulled deeper into a tragic scenario she got to know him a little better. Over the next few days Vivien tried to stay strong, but after her brother snapped from fear and anger she broke down: during which Peter comforted her and she shared a hug with him. From that moment on, she began to care for Peter, which would eventually turn into romantic feelings. However Vivien is a prideful women and while she has feelings for Peter she refused to act on them. Initially it was due to her insistent she found Werewolves unattractive, but in truth it was because she refused to be a part of a 'harem.' While she did not blame Peter for the situation he found himself in, she insists on the view that only one person can romantically love one other person and to do otherwise is to be unfaithful. However the more she tries to deny it the more she despairs, as her choice is either living with him never knowing her feelings or sacrificing her honour for something she knows he does not have for her. Sonata Pack/Student Council Sonia Sonata Sam Jameson Maxine Sommers At first their relationship was not very friendly, particularly because Peter was putting them all at risk due to him wanting to be a superhero, and gave him the nickname "Hero". Maxine's grudge continues as she sabotages him at a time, stranding him and Christie on Indian Island, and trying to have him killed via friendly fire. She considers both Ronnie and Yolie traitors when they warm up to him after being saved from the hunter, Quickstrike. Maxine proposes a truce to escape, but Peter almost ditches her for the abuse he took, until hearing the former's reasons for what she did. When they arrive and split off at the fork in the road, Maxine tells Peter not to die. Later, each one wonders if the other has found what they were looking for. When both reunite, they share their respective stories, with Peter asking a despondent Maxine, who now has no other willing close friends or family, whether she wants to join him in showing the world they're not the monsters legends depict them as. After Peter and Christie return from the Dragonewt's clan home, Maxine welcomes Peter back. It is later revealed that Maxine is in love with Peter. Later when she joins the Talbot Pack, Maxine reveals her feelings to Peter and calls him her "prince" but is concerned because Peter has "a princess for a friend and a lover" but Peter relieves her of those fears by kissing Maxine and telling her that he will need her and everyone he cares for in the new world. Darke Pack Rachel Darke When Rachel first met Peter, she thought of him as just another Beta, easily capable of being taken down. Though, his strength and will proved greater than hers, leading her to lose whenever she tried to defeat him. But as time went on, she started to see that Peter was very kind and caring, eventually falling in love with him. Despite Peter's hatred towards her father, Lucien, Peter never hated Rachel, seeing her as a kind who was abandoned by her birth mother and denied her father’s love by it. Despite continually fighting with the other girls for his affection, she finally declares her love for him after he helped her reconciling with her brother, Derek. She loves him a great deal and isn't afraid to get into fights over him with the other girls as she does get jealous, though she is a lot more calm about it than Christie and the others. She is fine with the belief that she is third in the unofficial harem after Christie and Laura, as she likes the idea of having a harem, sparing any pain among them. She was so heartbroken when she thought that Peter was dying of the vampire’s blood pumped into his system, that she disconnected herself from reality, remembering only the times that she spent with Peter, and cried terribly with her brother. She, along with everyone else, later regained hope after finding out that Peter was not only alive, but transformed into a Kinsmir Werewolf Alpha. One night, Rachel appeared in front of him naked and wanted to have sex to forget about her sad past and her father. However, Peter refused, knowing it would just hurt her more and put her clothes back on, hugging her to comfort her, which it did, as she smiled, holding him for comfort. When he finally breaks down, feeling defeated, it was her who reminded him of why he kept going. It was this that opened his eyes again, as well as to see that he cared for Rachel just as much as he did Christie. Wildcatz Covey Simbato Li Mei M.O.N.S.ters Vincent Celeste At first, while Peter was Alpha, the two were often at blows with one another when on the field, with Vincent never knowing who the other was. But as Peter, he and Vincent do alright for one another. Mostly because Alice is deeply into Vincent, Peter tries his best to be supportive for her, as he is unaware that Peter is the vigilante werewolf, Alpha. Zack The Friendly Fox Gang Rose 'Moxy' Moxen Rose, aside from Christie, was the first teenage girl to ever kiss him, let alone take an interest in. Nightwalkers Alucard Ruby Fallen Angels Uriel Amell Peter and Uriel first heard about each other indirectly through the Nightwalkers, Peter knew Alucard had taken a new coven under his wing and Uriel had heard through Alucard that Werewolves were running through the city fighting crime much like they were. It took them a while to meet and when they first did it ended in a typical calamity with the over excitable and very reckless Uriel charging after a criminal and totally misapplying her powers to capture him, causing massive amounts of property damage. This resulted in the Kinsmir Peter believing the Nephilim Uriel was the villain and attempted to apprehend her leading to a prolonged fight between the two which saw them nearly exhaust themselves against their opposite number. After being recovered by Alucard Uriel fiercely declared she had one the fight despite them both passing out causing Peter to be actually shocked by her fierce temperament. Over time as the Fallen Angels became more active and the group began to work in taking down bigger and bigger villains they bumped more and more into the Talbot pack leading to them working together. However determined in some capacity to prove she had beaten the 'revered Peter' and show she was the strongest Uriel kept pushing her group to be better than the werewolves and even would brag haughtily if her team had taken down just one extra henchmen. This lead to Uriel being very overconfident and during her worst moments belittling Peter for being the second best, because she was just so much better, Peter naturally found this and her fondness for fighting rather unnecessary and even lost his temper with Uriel calling her childish for finding it fun beating up people even if they were bad. This sparked Uriel to challenge Peter to another fight which while initially took him aback he accepted. The fight naturally ended in another draw with Uriel getting unnecessarily angry and in turn getting fixated on Peter. While Peter in turn just decided to ignore her feeling it wasn't worth his time. This funnily enough lead to Uriel developing a infatuation with Peter and found him ignoring her infuriating and took it as with everything she did as a challenge. As such in her free time she would follow hi determined to learn the secret as to how he could fight, which in turn annoyed Peter who had begun to rather dislike Uriel. Soon the two could not stop talking about how much the other one bugged them, and how they could not understand how their opposite number could be considered a capable leader. This lead to them both getting some advice from their close friends (Ashley and Angela respectfully) who in turn set them up on a meeting to talk about their issues and during it Uriel admitted she hated how Peter could be so strong by being so touchy feely. And when she explained she could not understand how Peter could be so nice and a strong leader Angela and Ashley both realised Uriel admired and envied Peter and after calling Uriel out on it she blushed but denied it. This lead to Uriel running and for a long time trying to supress her feelings which had unknowingly changed from loathing to admiration. In turn Peter actually being surprised that Uriel had fallen for him, and was actually somewhat revolted anyone as coarse as her would like him, finding it hard to see anything nice about Uriel. Still after they both wound up trying to save people from a burning building Uriel ended up being lit on fire and still attempted to rescue people despite the danger to herself, even saving Peter in the process. This lead to them later chatting on a rooftop awkwardly where Uriel proclaimed that while she was indeed difficult to like she would dearly like to have a second chance to know Peter. Peter reluctantly accepted. After clearing this issue up Peter and Uriel began what could be considered dating: although what both of them labelled as trust exercises. They both seemed rather unnerved about each others true feelings. With Uriel wanting to get Peter to like her and Peter in turn taken aback by Uriel's attempts to try and make Peter change his mind . Initially they got off to a rocky start not finding much in the way of common ground in terms of hobbies, although when they struck up the difficulties of leading a team and having 'unusual' destiny's they seemed to hit it off talking. From there they seemed to form a common bond and while initially unsure Peter came round to thinking Uriel wasn't all that bad. Uriel however was and is very forward in their relationship and is always trying to push their relationship to the next level and is notably quite rough when it comes to love making relishing in the fact both of them are inhumanly but equally powerful. Peter however despite finding respect for Uriel clashes with her more than any other girl who likes him due to her headstrong and direct nature: Uriel in turn seems to enjoy pushing Peters buttons as she now enjoys teasing him and even frustrating him as she likes him being angry. Indeed the relationship between the two tends to bring out the darker more impulsive and passionate elements in the two with Peter unknowingly being lead along by how Uriel plays on how she frustrates him. Indeed many of their friends and even other lovers feel their relationship is a bad influence. Still it is clear however Uriel cares for Peter heavily as she takes hits for him and after she is offered a way out of a demon trying to claim her soul by giving up what she loves most she claimed she would sooner die then let that happen: and almost does. Indeed despite her questioning and challenging Peter (mostly for fun) she in no way seeks to undermine him and wants nothing more than to have a good time with him, even if she has to coax it out of him. Interestingly despite some of their friends fears, Angela notes that over time Peter has had a calming influence on Uriel and helps her become a more focussed leader with a clearer direction. Indeed after Peter shows her strength comes from more from your intentions than from raw power it shakes Uriel from the stupor she had been slipping into. Still everyone get nervous when the two get together as when they make love Uriel refuses to hold back and can literally make the earth move. And since then Everett has seen a spike in mini earthquake events. Rosen Clan Mark Rosen Amy Rosen Vivian Rosen Salia At first, Salia disliked Peter due to his antics and lack of respect to Mark (he treats him as a friend instead of royalty), but respected him after seeing his determination and tenacity for never giving up and also because of his willingness to go to great lengths to help a friend in need. Even though his methods were ridiculous, she drew on his courage to help herself get stronger and braver. She started to develop feelings for him when he stated she was pretty awesome as both a human and a dragon, helping her transition in his home world bearable, as well as help her adjust to the high school, and later college as time went by. She becomes even more equally impressed with his ability to learn fast when she trains him in using Shuppo: The Quick Strike step. It was then that she viewed her uneasiness and distrust around the humans, stating that they were so fearful of things they were ignorant of, and that she feared they were right to fear their kind. However, Peter told her he was not afraid of her and the others, and would protect her if she was ever put in a situation of being feared or hated due to her fears. Afterwards, whenever she got to be alone with him or at the spas, she began to give him private massages, or helped his aches and pains whenever they occurred, and began seducing him like all the other girls in the harem. She often gets jealous like the others if another girl is displaying any sort of affection or acting intimate with him. Still, whenever Peter says something that implies he's not a pervert around her, or when she misinterprets him thinking he's insulted her flat chest, she gets mad at him. After Peter went into Kinsmir Drive, Salia has been having healing sessions with him in order to restore his strength that is used up. During one session, she tells him that she would hate it if he died and that she will keep doing these sessions for the rest of her life if that’s what it would take, making him promise to never use that form again. She offers a faster method to heal him, though it would involve them having sex, and a flustered Peter rejects the offer, as he wanted Salia to be with someone she loves (as he still believed the girls around him didn't like him during this time). Her love kept growing and growing until it reached its climax, where she went into mating season and chose him as her partner, but was stopped by Onna and Emi. Later, she proposed to Peter to be his bride. She wants to be more than just a girlfriend to Peter because she chose him to be her soulmate. Her relationship with him is very serious, but will have to wait to develop more because she feels her body is small and it would be dangerous for her to bear children at this point. When Peter seemed to die, she cried along with Laura, but was also happy to hear his spirit was alive, embracing him when he returned. Omega Pack Riley Talbot during their little war bewteen packs, Peter was surprised that the others saying that he reminded him of Peter. When Riley asked Peter for duel, Peter thought it was a trick but was surprised that he kept his word. During their battle, Peter notice that Riley fought like him and all he wanted was this war to end so that no one has to die. Thats when Sir John Talbot came in and stopped both of them. Peter was shocked that his grandfather stopped them from fighting. Sir John asked both of them to call their packs. When their packs got there, Sir John told them the truth. Riley was Peter's cousin, both packs were shocked. Afterwards they got along very well, Riley reminded him of himself. They were like brothers in way, when one needed help they would come. When Riley was possessed by the doom dragon, Peter came right away and was willing to do anything to save his cousin. Enemies Alaric Dragonov Marcus Hopkins Category:Relationships